


Robin Hood x Arsene

by Puke_kun



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Akechi Goro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puke_kun/pseuds/Puke_kun
Summary: Akechi Goro depois de ser humilhado publicamente após a popularidade dos Phantom Thieves, vai buscar consolo no café LeBlanc para apaziguar as suas dores.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Robin Hood x Arsene

O clima entre a gangue ainda era de completa calma, já que os Phantom Thieves ganhavam cada vez mais popularidade, a medida que os corações eram mudados. Eles aguardavam a mudança do sr. Okumura que tratava os seus funcionários como lixo e ainda por cima estava forçando sua filha a se casar com um homem de índole suspeita; faltava apenas uma semana para a conclusão dos acontecimentos. 

Aquela manhã de domingo estava um pouco fria, apesar de estar no início do outono, o que para muitos era um alívio por causa das noites quentes que felizmente ficaram para trás.  
Ren acordou nada disposto, pois a temperatura era de 11 graus, e os chuviscos eram audíveis no sótão no qual ele carinhosamente tomou como o seu quarto. O menino tirou o seu pijama, e fez o necessário para se arrumar naquele novo dia que iria começar. Checou o seu celular, mas ninguém queria passar o dia com ele, nem mesmo com Yusuke; já que Ren ainda não tinha pró-eficiência o suficiente para arrombar a porta da antiga casa de Madarame.  
-Ren, tem um amigo seu aqui em baixo no café!

-Ah, Bom dia Amamiya-kun! Bom te ver por aqui de novo.  
Apesar de demonstrar entusiasmo na primeira parte de sua fala, sua voz "perdeu o gás" ao terminar sua sentença, demonstrando seu completo desânimo.  
-O que houve? Você não me parece nada bem.  
Akechi olhou para ele, um pouco mais simpático, até esboçando um sorriso para o menor e deu dois tapinhas no banco ao lado.  
-Você sabe...Viver como uma pessoa que é contra os Phantom Thieves, enquanto a popularidade deles cresce a cada dia, não é um destino muito justo.

Ren, como um deles deveria estar feliz em ver o homem que humilhou o seu grupo em rede nacional ser de uma hora pra outra atirado aos cães... Mas felicidade e satisfação não era uma coisa que ele sentia naquele momento, Akechi era seu amigo e ele não iria rir de seu infortúnio.  
Ren se sentou no banco que o loiro indicou e Sojiro serviu café para ambos. A medida que iam conversando, ele parecia mais calmo.  
-Sabe... Amamiya-kun, eu sinto que o destino une a alma das pessoas, e eu acredito que sinto isso por você, é uma ligação que eu não consigo compreender direito.  
O moreno sorriu e mexeu com uma mecha de seus cabelos negros, ele estava completamente encabulado com aquela situação, eles eram completamente oposto mesmo os dois querendo o mesmo objetivo: a justiça. 

-Eu tenho bastante tempo livre hoje, então... Podemos conversar no seu quarto?  
Akechi deu o valor do café e ambos subiram até o quarto do mais jovem.  
Ren estava um pouco envergonhado, afinal, era a primeira vez que ele levava alguém como Akechi para o seu quarto.  
-Não repare a bagunça.  
O loiro deu um risinho para o menor e balançou negativamente a cabeça.  
-Esse sótão é ainda melhor que os lares adotivos no qual eu estive.  
Ele se sentou no sofá e suspirou, Akechi estava triste ainda, mas pelo menos estava com alguém que ainda o tratava com gentileza. O mais novo se sentou ao lado dele, sentindo que ele não parecia mais triste, por outro lado, o moreno sentia que algo estava acontecendo com seu amigo.  
-Amamiya-kun, obrigado.  
O garoto arregalou os seus olhos cinzentos em surpresa, ele não sabia o porquê dele estar agradecendo a ele.  
-Akechi, por que está agradecendo a mim?  
O mais velho segurou a mão dele e seu coração acelerou, o que ele estava fazendo?  
-Sabe, você é o único que eu conheço que não me expulsou nem fez pouco de mim.  
Seus olhos se encontraram e o coração de Ren começou a acelerar. O que era aquilo? Ele não compreendia.  
O rosto de Akechi lentamente se aproximou do dele e quando o moreno se deu conta, os lábios do loiro se selaram nos dele. 

Ren não se afastou, mas segurou os braços do mais velho. Ren nunca havia beijado outro homem em sua vida, e a sensação era tão "diferente" seu rosto ficava vermelho e ele não conseguia processar direito aquele comportamento tão repentino.  
-Akechi... Por que?- Ele ficou com o rosto completamente corado.  
-Eu sinto que nós não nós encontramos por acaso.  
Ren estava completamente envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo ele gostou da sensação de ter sido beijado pelo "príncipe detetive", a pessoa que tanto queria a prisão dos Phantom Thieves.  
-Akechi... Pode fazer isso de novo?  
O loiro por um instante hesitou, mas o fez. O beijou novamente, o ósculo foi selado com vontade, ambos agora se beijavam sem culpa. Akechi discretamente pedia para aprofundar mais aquilo, que foi cedido pelo menor sem grande resistência.  
-Ren-kun....  
O loiro sussurrou o primeiro nome do jovem em seu ouvido o que causou um arrepio nele. O mais novo, era um pouco mais ousado do que ele (ESSE TEM GUTS RANK 5) E deu uma mordida leve em seu lábio inferior.  
-Akechi, só um momento.  
Foi até Morgana que estava com os olhinhos arregalados e com cara mais assustada que tudo no mundo. Ren o colocou na bolsa e desceu. Morgana colocou a sua cabecinha pra fora e disse com um olhar malicioso.  
-Oh Ren~ Eu já sabia que você era bonitão, mas saber que até os homens caem no seu charme... É algo novo pra mim.  
Ren sussurrou baixo para o gatinho.  
-Não conta pra ninguém tá?  
Eles saíram do café, e por sorte do garoto, Futaba estava do lado de fora do Leblanc e Ren suspirou baixo e falou, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.  
-Futaba-Chan, pode cuidar dele um pouquinho?  
A mocinha, ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender nada, mas ela concordou. Amava gatos e amava ainda mais o pequenino.  
Ele retornou ao quarto e beijou o rosto de Akechi.  
-Finalmente sozinhos.-Disse o mais novo e voltou a beijá-lo.  
Ren se levantou e segurou as mãos de Akechi, ele queria que ambos fossem pra cama, o que deixou o loiro um tanto confuso.  
-Você realmente quer isso?  
Ren sorria e o deitou na cama. O menor sentou sobre o colo do mais velho e, se inclinando, voltou aos beijos, longos e sensuais.  
-Eu quero... A culpa é sua.  
-Minha culpa é?  
-Quem foi que me beijou? Hm?  
Akechi fez uma carinha fofa e segurou a cintura do rapaz. Ren o olhava com ternura no olhar, estava quase "fazendo" com o inimigo. Por que aquilo parecia tão excitante? Ren começou a mover os quadris sobre o colo do loiro, causando um arrepio no outro.  
-Hnnn...  
Akechi gemeu baixinho e sentiu o seu membro começar a reagir com aquelas nádegas grandes, roçando contra ele.  
O moreno tirava a parte de cima de suas próprias roupas expondo sua linda pele pálida. Akechi ficava mesmerizado de como ele era lindo.  
-Ren-kun... Você é tão bonito.  
O menor corou e ajudou o mais velho a tirar as roupas também. Ambos estavam nus da cintura pra cima, e o loiro apesar da timidez palpável, levantou a sua cintura e dava beijos em seu peitoral. Foi até o mamilo esquerdo do menino e o lambia com gosto, arrancando alguns suspiros dele.  
-Ake--chi  
As mãos dele foram em direção entre as pernas do mais novo, mas o moreninho segurou a mão dele e disse com um tom sexy.  
-Não senhor... Deixe que eu primeiro faça isso com você.  
Desceu do colo do mais velho, e abriu o zíper de Akechi. Ele retirou o restante das incômodas roupas, e o membro dele estava duro como rocha; ambos eram dois rapazes jovens afinal de contas.  
Ren segurou o membro do loiro e começou a chupá-lo. O membro de Akechi era bem grande, então a boquinha inexperiente de Ren mal podia dar conta do recado.  
Akechi ficava vermelho e cobria os lábios com a mão, pois aquilo era bom demais, os lábios macios do menor, aqueles olhos prateados o encarando, fazia um grande esforço para não "bagunçar" a boca do mais novo.  
O moreno largou Akechi e retirou suas próprias calças. Ele estava completamente excitado e voltou para o seu colo, Akechi inclinou a cabeça pro lado quando ele pegou a sua mão e colocou os dedos do loiro em sua boca.  
-Ren-kun, onde aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?  
-Ora, você nunca viu um AV na sua vida? Você parece realmente prudente.  
Ele levou os dedos umedecidos de Akechi em direção ao seu interior. Ele começou a penetrar um dedo no interior dele e ambos começaram a se beijar de maneira erótica, Ren queria abafar os seus gemidos, de qualquer jeito, afinal logo abaixo ficava o Leblanc. Seu corpo estremecia e ficava cada vez mais difícil controlar a sua voz.  
Depois de dedos, uma coisa bem maior entraria no nosso moreninho. Ele "sentou" em Akechi, o que fez soltar um gemido alto, o que preocupou o loiro, então para abafar ele mordeu o pescoço dele.  
-Akechi!  
A medida que ele subia e descia no colo do loiro ele arranhava suas costas, o mordia e o beijava intensamente. Seria ele um pouco sádico?  
Akechi acompanhava o ritmo do outro e o mais novo o abraçou, o membro de Ren roçava no abdômen de Akechi, o que intensificava mais o prazer que ele sentia.  
-Mais...Akechi. ahhhhh~  
Akechi sentia o interior apertado dele quase fazendo o seu membro derreter. Akechi o penetrava mais vigorosamente e ambos se sentiam próximo ao orgasmo.  
Os gemidos de Ren eram manhosos e sensuais, e o mais velho ficava encantado de como ele conseguia ser tão lindo.  
Depois de algum tempo, ambos alcançaram o êxtase máximo. Os rapazes estavam ofegantes e corados, Ren o beijou na testa, afagando os cabelos loiro-escuros do outro.  
-Akechi... Eu tenho certeza que nosso encontro não foi por acaso.  
O mais velho sorriu, saindo de seu interior, se deitando com o garoto de cabelos negros, Ambos se beijaram romanticamente, com Ren deitado no peitoral do outro, e as mãos entrelaçadas em sinal da paixão consumada naquele quarto.


End file.
